The field of the disclosure relates generally to nut plates, and more specifically to nut plates including a spring-loaded nut.
At least some known floating nut plates include a base or bottom plate with an opening and support a nut or similar fastener element that is captured on the base by a retainer or cage component. Such nut plates facilitate holding components, for example panels, together when a fastener is threadably engaged with the nut plate and tightened, while still enabling some movement between the components. In such known nut plates, the nut receives a fastener, such as a bolt, screw, or other threaded component element passed through an opening in the components and threaded into the nut. The opening in the component may be sized to enable the nut and fastener to move laterally to accommodate some movement between the fastened components.
At least some known floating nut plates may be used in the aerospace industry. In aerospace applications, the types and numbers of fasteners for a panel assembly can be significant. Some panel fasteners for a particular panel assembly may have different lengths, while otherwise looking similar to other panel fasteners. When the panel assembly is removed, a user may typically place all the panel fasteners in a separate location to keep from misplacing the fasteners. However, when replacing the panel assembly, the user may inadvertently use an incorrect length fastener for a particular panel fastener location. This can lead to an improperly attached panel assembly.